


Plot musings

by Jim Hawkins-Sudayev (ChildOfSolace)



Category: Anastasia (1997), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:49:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24857134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildOfSolace/pseuds/Jim%20Hawkins-Sudayev
Summary: What is says on the title. Not actual written narrative stories, but ideas in my head that can't come to life because they're not all the way thought through but writing them down anyway because someday I might be inspired to do something about it once I take care of current WIPs.
Relationships: Dimitri | Dmitry (Anastasia 1997 & Broadway)/Jim Hawkins, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), Jamie Bennett (Rise of the Guardians)/Astrid Hofferson
Kudos: 6
Collections: HiJack x JiMitri fluff pieces





	1. An idea from a user friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An idea for Hercules AU

####  [SnowFlakeWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowFlakeWrites/pseuds/SnowFlakeWrites) on [HiJack Snippets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20397922/comments/258890348) 239 days ago

> [ ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowFlakeWrites/pseuds/SnowFlakeWrites)

> So involving the universe, obviously, Hercules had Mount Olympus and the gods and goddesses. I'm a huge Greek mythology fan, so I think I can think of equivalents.
> 
> Mount Olympus = North's shop, which is the headquarters of all of the guardians.
> 
> Instead of the main 12 gods/goddesses, it's the 5 Guardians. In Greek Mythology, there are many gods and goddesses, but there are only 12 main, so the rest would be mythical creatures like the Tooth Fairy, the Groundhog, the Leprechaun, Father Time, Mother Nature, etc. Pitch is North's brother who was cast out by North into the shadows because someone had to take care of all of that darkness. Like Hades who was cast to the Underworld because Zeus needed someone to be in charge of it. Manny would prob be the equivalent of the Titan Kronos, who was the 12 main gods/goddesses father (well, most of them). Maybe instead of Jack having like parents, maybe Manny just created him to be the next guardian but he put him in the form of a baby and the Guardians were to raise him to become one of them?
> 
> Everyone knows about The Guardians in this world, as well as the other creatures. I don't think this would take place in modern time, but like maybe in a setting/time equivalent to Disney princesses? Like Merida, Tangled, Frozen, etc. Idk, I just don't feel like Hiccup or Jack's time would fit with the whole "everyone believes in children's figures". (I'm still trying to figure out what the word would be... not children's figures, that's for sure)
> 
> I guess it is more mythical creatures? So maybe all mythical creatures exist as well, like werewolves, vampires, elves, unicorns, dragons of course, but idk, up to you.
> 
> It seems like she had Hiccup's story planned out, as shown in the writing. Would you need help expanding on that or do you think it was enough?
> 
> Idk if it was mentioned, but if not, maybe you could use other figures to be Pitch's henchmen? Like Krampus and the Devil? Either that or you could add Jim and Dimitri, a couple who work for Pitch because they are both dark figures like Pitch himself. Hmm, I'll have to think on this more, like figure out what they could be if you use this. Unless you have any ideas of course.
> 
> Aster instead of being like Phil, who was just another creature, was cast down to earth because he was the one who was supposed to be on watch when Jack was kidnapped. Manny saw fit that a punishment like that was he was to stay on earth until Jack was found, and he would have to be the one to train him if he did (and help him regain his guardian status). Aster would not be allowed to be let back in as a Guardian until he returned Jack (in his guardian form, not his human), ready to protect the children of the world. Aster just stayed in one of the temples his many followers left for him.
> 
> Also, the guardians have temples and followers and everyone believes in them, and like gods, they still do their jobs like give presents to children, or collect their teeth. I mean, Poseidon didn't just let the sea not do anything.
> 
> Okay wait, so like what if Jokul Frost was retiring or dying or something, and Manny knew he needed to be replaced, so he created Jack, and then Jack would be the next Jokul Frost, but also the next guardian. So Jokul gave Manny some of his DNA to create a child for him (cause guardians can't have children with other guardians, although... they could if the other person was mortal, and that mortal had the ability to carry a child).
> 
> Idk, these are just some ideas I came up with on the spot. So there super rough, and you can take them as you want. I could totally just come up with more ideas if you want, and just mentioned something you don't know what to do with, and I could prob come up with something that you could use with your own twists. Sorry this is long XD

####  [SnowFlakeWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowFlakeWrites/pseuds/SnowFlakeWrites) on [Take a Hint - JiMitri](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21364408/comments/261562465)225 days ago

> [ ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowFlakeWrites/pseuds/SnowFlakeWrites)
>
>> Ahh, totally understand that.
>> 
>> Prompt Idea: Youtube AU where Jim has a skateboarding channel where he does cool tricks for the internet, Hiccup has a channel in which he dedicates it to his life on a range with horses; specifically his favourite horse Toothless (his parents own a range, the dragon gang work on the range as well), Jack has a charity channel where he raises money for lots of children's charities and does lots of unique ways to raise money (he works for The Guardian's organization, the other Guardian's work with him and are sometimes in his videos), and Dimitri owns a gaming channel (if you think of something better let me know). These guys are complete opposites, but what many fans don't know is they all grew up together and live in the same town. Hiccup and Jack are engaged (Jack recently proposed to Hiccup) while Dimitri and Jim are dating. They decide to make a video of them all together to show their fans they are friends. Also, they come out to them. This is basically them doing a challenge video together or some kind of boyfriend tag video or couples challegnge.


	2. A Princess Diaries plot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's in the title

The reimagined scene that made me come up with it. 

> **"Why me?" Hiccup asked, turning so that he was directly in front of Jack.**
> 
> **Jack smiled, booping the brunette's freckled nose. "Because... You saw me when I was invisible."**

Because isn't it just perfect for Jack, considering his conflict in his movie?

And Jim as a sassy Lily? Yes please!

> **"Why aren't we dressed up like him?" Jim huffed, looking down at his suit and gesturing to Hiccup on stage dripping wet. "we look like idiots."**
> 
> **Dimitri wisely decided to stay quiet. He was already lucky enough that Jim actually agreed to let him be his escort for the night, he wasn't going to ruin it.**

Of course this would mean Hiccup would have to be Mia, cause I really see Hiccup and Jim vibing more than Jack and Jim as best friends. But then that would defeat the purpose for the line 'when I was invisible' which is soooo perfect for Jack to say. One of the reasons I can't really ever figure this thing out. It's conflicting, because Hiccup's next in line to be chief (or, in Httyd 2's case, already became chief) in his movie so that's a fitting parallel for Mia too so ugh, it's conflicting.

If anyone can chat me up in the comments and springboard brainstorm with me, I'd be so grateful.


	3. F.r.i.e.n.d.s (Or S.q.u.a.d.?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The One where Monica gets a roomate  
> (will be updated maybe. Please let me know in the comment if you like it this way or with prose narrative)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Chandler -** Hiccup  
>  **Monica -** Jack  
>  **Ross -** Jim  
>  **Rachel -** Dimitri  
>  **Joey -** Astrid  
>  **Phoebe -** Jamie

**Jack:** You know I just don't get it. I mean, I didn't plan to quote ' _ruin my marriage_ ' unquote shortly after having one. I don't see why I'm the only one getting all the beef when it's Elsa who wanted the divorce to happen so soon. 

**Jamie:** I mean... Mom still doesn't believe you had no idea she was a lesbian.

 **Jack:** No, no. See, the plan was...

 **Hiccup:** There was a plan for this?

 **Jack:** The plan was... After a year, Elsa would file the divorce because ' _Jack isn't suitable for marriage life_ ' like I also kept telling our parents. Then, I finally come out to them as gay because ' _this experience traumatized me from liking women_ ' instead of saying I've been that way the whole time. Now turns out, she wants a divorce cause she's the gay one.

 **Hiccup:** So you did plan to ruin it anyway?

 **Jamie:** Then, tell mom and dad that. 

**Jack:** I would, but it's Elsa's call and she doesn't really want to come out yet.

 **Hiccup:** So, what are you going to do now?

 **Jack:** Well, for the meantime, I'd be happy not to deal with any talks of my marriage or divorce for now.

> **Just then, Dimitri walks in during a hot stuffy day, wearing a tuxedo, of all things...**

**Hiccup:** Okay, how about someone else's?

 **Dimitri: *goes up to the counter*** Excuse me, hi. Uh, I'm looking for someone? I'm told they might be here.

 **Jack:** Dimitri?

 **Dimitri: *turns around*** Jack! Thank god. Nevermind, I've found him.

 **Jack:** Why are you dressed that way? Wait, did you commute all the way over here in that?

 **Dimitri:** I don't even have bills that aren't in rubles. I walked.

 **Jack:** On a hot July heat wave? How are you alive?

 **Dimitri:** Man, I don't know. I wish I was dead. I'm not having the best day.

 **Barista:** Can I get you anything?

 **Jack:** Iced tea. Grande size, thanks.

> **Jack and Dimitri move to the couch and the white haired man started introducing him to his friends...**

**Jack:** Of course, you know Jim.

**Dimitri: *elbows Jack roughly***

**Jim: *raises a brow***

**Jack:**...and you remember my brother, Jamie?

 **Dimitri:** Of course, hey Jamie. Still think my grandpa is the boogeyman?

 **Jamie:** He looks like a skeleton who sold his soul to add flesh over it. Boogeyman is being polite, in his case.

> **Dimitri snickers in response as he took a spot on the lounge couch while he waited for the iced tea ordered for him...**

**Jack:** So are you actually going to tell us what happened or should I buy you a vowel too?

 **Dimitri:** Okay... So an hour before my wedding, it literally dawned on me I was going to get married to Anastasia Romanov. And it got me thinking... Do I really want to spend the rest of my life as Dimitri Romanov?

 **Astrid:** Huh, nice. Usually, the bride takes the groom's last name. Glad society's evolved enough to let it happen the other way.

 **Dimitri: *shrugs*** Her last name carries more prestige. Which brings me to my next point... The luxurious life is appealing and all but I don't think it's really worth the boredom of putting up with the entitled rich highlanders in the monthly banquets. At least, that's not a life I want.

 **Hiccup:** See, even the only ones who say that are those rich enough to afford saying it.

 **Astrid:** Like you can talk. Your dad's a lawyer. You lived in a big house in the Suburds in your childhood.

 **Dimitri:** Anyway, long story short, I ran off from my wedding. And I went to where I knew Jack lived, but he wasn't at his flat. So this big guy wilting a piece of wood on the hallway told me I might find him here and you're the only one I know in the city that didn't come to the wedding.

 **Jack:**... I wasn't invited to the wedding.

 **Dimitri:** What? But mother told me she sent you an invitation.

 **Jack:** And you remember exactly how your folks feel about me, right?

 **Dimitri:** Well, uh, my mother at least seemed convincing that she was making more attempts in being open...

───────

 **Hiccup:** Ever notice that the most popular KDramas usually involve love triangles, petty jealousy, and cliché main guy heartthrobs?

 **Astrid:** Maybe the ones you watch? Kingdom isn't like that.

 **Hiccup:** Yeah, but the have the overused zombie infestation plot to make up for it.

 **Jamie:** When will you guys just watch TV shows for their purpose?

 **Astrid:** And what's that?

 **Jamie:** Entertainment.

 **Hiccup:** Well, when it's actually doing its purpose I guess.

> **Meanwhile, Dimitri was on the phone while Jim went to get a snack from the fridge....**

**Dimitri:** I'm fine, uncle Vlad. And I'll feel much better if I wasn't hearing dad cussing like a sailor in the background. You know what, just put him on and let's get this over with...

> **Jack pauses his phone streaming Netflix before they all turned to not-so-subtly eavesdrop on Dimitri, even Jim stares at the Russian while nibbling on a muffin...**

**Dimitri:** Yeah, it's m─dad no─Well, if you stop cursing my existence long enough to let me explain─Is mom there? Cause she'd be rubbing soap on your mouth by now!

 **Jim:** Huh, dad troubles. ***walks back to the den*** Now I see why the Russian ran.

 **Hiccup:** ... In your case, your dad ran though...

 **Jim:** This muffin could be used as a lethal murder weapon, Haddock.

 **Dimitri:** _Znayete chto, k chertu eto, ya prosto skazhu eto_. I'm gay, and always have been since forever. Even Anya knows!

 **Jack:** Called it.

 **Hiccup:** He was your roommate at college. Of course you called it.

 **Dimitri:** Yeah well, tell mama I love her but screw you pops. It's my life, and I'm gonna live it the way I want...... Well, maybe I don't need your roof to return to. I'll just stay here....... Hey, he may be bottom feeder Jack to you, but he's my friend bottom feeder Jack!

 **Jack:** I guess we established I'm still bottom feeder Jack.

 **Dimitri:** It's my decision now, dad....... Well, maybe I don't want to keep my inherita─ No, no! I said maybe! ***face falls and places the phone back on the counter and slumps on a dining room chair*** Well, now I'm cut off. _Shostakovitch_... I don't know if the heatwave is just hitting now, or if I'm having a panic attack...

> **Jack snaps his fingers and went through the kitchen drawers to take out a paper bag and handed it over to Dimitri, telling him to breathe in and out of it...**

**Jack:** Okay, just take calming breaths buddy. Calm, calm...

**Dimitri: *breathing quickly, narrowing his eyes at Jack***

**Jack:** C'mon, don't look at me like that. Just... You know, think of less stressful thoughts. Think happy thoughts.

 **Dimitri: *inhales*** I am ***exhales*** drawing a blank... Little help?

 **Jamie:** _🎶Think of a wonderful thought. Any merry little thought... Think of Christmas, think of snow. Think of sleigh bells off you go!🎶_

**Dimitri: *throws off paper bag*** Not like that.

 **Astrid: *shrugs*** Made me happy.

**───────**

**Dimitri:** So, uh, listen James....

 **Jim:** Dude, Jim is fine.

 **Dimitri:** Right... So, I don't know if you knew this. But back in High school, I had a secret crush on you.

 **Jim** : Oh, I heard of it. Didn't really think it was true, though.

 **Dimitri:** Really? Why not?

 **Jim:** Seriously? With practically everyone and their literal mothers going on about how you were gonna marry Romanov after college? Case in point, what you almost did hours ago. I thought they were just messing with me.

 **Dimitri:** You did? Uh, so... I was wondering... Maybe I could take you out some time? Like... On a date? I mean, after the whole... Runaway groom thing dies down?

 **Jim:** Well, we'll see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Znayete chto, k chertu eto, ya prosto skazhu eto. - You know what to hell with this I'm just gonna say it. 
> 
> Used google translate


	4. A Cinderella story

> **You guys know Hilary Duff's movie, a Cinderella story? Well, I've got this idea since Jim made that line in the movie 'It's my map and she's got me busing tables...'**
> 
> **So, like in canon, Jim's father leaves him and Sarah has to raise Jim on her own. They manage better, and their Benbow diner is actually a success and popular in town. Then, Sarah meets someone knew, John Silver, and they become a thing. Jim and Silver are in good terms. But before they can get married, Sarah dies.**
> 
> **Out of the blue, Leland returns and takes custody over Jim along and controls any money made out of the diner.**
> 
> **Shortly after starting High school, Jim's best friend Ben suggests he writes down all his bitter emotions in a letter for catharsis sake. Jim does and accidentally leaves it in a library book he borrowed. When Jim goes out to look for it next, he sees that somebody left a response to it.**
> 
> **To be honest, I mostly want to do this to get to that scene in the movie in the end when they get together during a baseball match.**


End file.
